Dulce Venganza!
by Zaix Star Shane
Summary: Solo dire que es Twistem y que va dedicado a mi querida amiga Karem :)


**Hola! XD Ka este fic esta dedicado para ti XD no se si vomitaras arcoíris pero creeme le puse todo lo que se me vino a la mente.. espero que lo disfrutes pero se que tu venganza será mayor pero bueennoo que mas da.. XD okey los dejo en paz comiencen a leer :) ya no los interrumpo nos leemos abajo...**

* * *

Twistem!

Era un día libre para Industrias Blakk la banda de Shane no había dado ni una sola señal de que estaban vivos, pareciera que de la nada se los trago la tierra así que por ese día estaban libres, Blakk le dejo el día libre a Twist ya que debía pensar en un plan y no quería que su aprendiz lo estuviese molestando con temas fuera de lugar.

Twist salió de Industrias para alejarse de ahí, le gustaba trabajar pero también tenía que desafanarse de eso por un rato y ese día era perfecto para descansar, razonar bien todo y pensar en posibles venganzas o ataques para la banda de Shane, deseaba tanto verla destruida y más a su líder, a pesar de que lo odiaba no le desearía la muerte a él ni a nadie.

Siguió caminando hasta encontrarse muy lejos de la Industria, el lugar al que había llegado era muy lindo, un bello paisaje que por si fuera poco lo podrías admirar día con día, era precioso, sin palabras.

Twist siguió admirando el dulce paisaje deseando poder verlo todos los días pero no podía cumplirse ya que a lo mejor nunca tendría un día libre, no como este, de repente un ruido se hoyo detrás de él haciendo que volviera a su mundo y reaccionara.

Su babosa estaba chillando y señalando el lugar de donde provino ese ruido, Twist se fue acercando sin hacer ruido, se oculto detrás de unos arbustos para observar de quien se trataba, "Maldita sea... La banda de Shane ¿quien más podría ser? Como los odio, siempre me arruinan los momentos mejores de mi vida… ¡Siempre me interrumpen! ¡Maldita sea!" pensó el chico, quien se fue con la finta de que a lo mejor era la banda de Shane, para su sorpresa esta vez estaba equivocado, al observar por los arbustos sin hacer el menor ruido posible vio a una chica , la verdad no la podía apreciar en su totalidad ya que no se dejaba ver su rostro, siguió mirando, le intrigaba saber de quién se trataba.

-¡Genial otro día mas sin poder mejorar mis lanzamientos!- estaba triste y preocupada, saber que nunca sería buena en los lanzamientos la ponía triste y lo peor es que nunca llegaría a ser tan buena lanzadora como lo fue su madre. **(No sabía que poner Ka :3)**

La babosa que se encontraba en su hombro se acerco a su mejilla para tratar de calmarla y consolarla.

-Perdón Ilussion es que a veces me decepciono de mi misma- ante esto dicho se quito la capucha que le cubría el rostro para por fin dejarse ver, se dio la vuelta y se quedo mirando el bello paisaje, aun no había descubierto al chico por lo cual este siguió mirándola sin poderle quitar la vista de encima , algo le decía que su vida iba a cambiar a partir de ahora y no se anteponía ante eso, siguió observando a la chica, sus hermosos ojos cafés lo tenían "hipnotizado" sin más que decir era amor a primera vista. **(Ilussion esta disfrazada de una babosa electroshock por si se lo preguntan, en especial tu Ka :3)**

Twist se fue alejando lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido pero algo apareció detrás de él, asustándolo por completo, tenia puesta una lanzadora en la espalda pero Twist no quiso voltear para ver quién era solo se quedo ahí en estado de shock.

-Puedo saber ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué rayos estabas observándome?- una voz femenina se oía detrás de él pero de inmediato supo de quien se trataba, era la chica que lo había "hipnotizado" con sus dulces y hermosos ojos cafés.

Se dio la vuelta para observarla de nuevo, pero cuando lo hizo se quedo realmente asombrado al ver la perfección de su rostro, se quedo mirándole unos minutos observando y adorando cada detalle, cada pequeño defecto que la hacía verse más hermosa, esa chica se había robado su corazón a primera vista, Twist no sabía si en realidad era amor o un simple sentimiento engañoso de su cuerpo, estaba confundido pero no pararía hasta encontrar la respuesta.

La chica "tosió" falsamente, todo esto ya la empezaba a poner un poco nerviosa y tímida, pero al toser el chico regreso de su planeta a la realidad.

-Amm... perdón... me llamo Twist…y la razón por la que estoy aquí es simple... vengo a desestresarme un rato, a relajarme... y a pensar las cosas- la voz de Twist se oía un poco nerviosa, jamás había tratado con una chica y ahora que se encontraba en una situación así no sabía cómo hablarle y responderle.

-Me llamo Karem- ante eso dicho bajo la lanzadora y la puso de nuevo en su lugar, su babosa "electroshock" salto a su hombro y de inmediato saludo a la babosa versátil que estaba en el hombro de Twist algo le decía que llegarían a ser muy buenos amigos.

-Mucho gusto Karem- al quedar sin salida y sin opciones no tuvo más remedio que hablar de manera formal con Karem ya que si le hablaba como le hablaba o respondía a su jefe la chica se molestaría aparte no conocía muy bien a la chica por lo que no sabia cuales serian sus reacciones pero algo le decía que se harían muy buenos amigos, el confiaba en sus instintos aunque a veces no le iba también que digamos.

-Solo llámame Ka, siento que me estas regañando cuando dices mi nombre- la chica le regalo una hermosa sonrisa que por si fuera poco hizo que Twist se perdiera en ella, esos hermosos dientes eran perfectos para él, toda ella era perfecta y eso que apenas la conocía aun quedaba mas de ella por descubrir y sin duda alguna Twist estaría ahí para protegerla y cuidarla.

-Y ya que estamos conversando ¿que haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tu haces

-No, no lo creo yo vine a desestresarme y tu a practicar con tu lanzadora- ante esto Ka enfureció pero no le dijo nada apenas lo conocía y no podía reprocharle nada solo quedaba responderle con calma.

-¡Si he venido para mejorar mis lanzamientos pero lamentablemente no he podido!

-Yo te puedo ayudar pero calmate quieres?

-¿Enserio?- ante su mirada podría saberse que Karem estaba llena de ilusiones quería aprender a usar la lanzadora y el hecho de que alguien se ofreciera a ayudarle se le hacia muy difícil procesarlo ya que normalmente siempre estaba sola, no del todo tenia a sus amigas que siempre se la pasaban molestándola pero nunca supieron como ayudarle con esto de los lanzamientos.

-Sip estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que necesites, por ahora debo volver a mi trabajo ¿Mañana practicamos?- ante esto Karem sonrió pero no la típica sonrisa sino esta estaba cargada de mucha esperanza y de confianza a lo cual Twist correspondió devolviéndole la sonrisa lo mas feliz que pudo estar el normalmente no sonreía por lo que ahora eso que no hacia debía volverlo a retomar.

-Si te veo mañana a la misma hora vale?- sugirió Karem porque al parecer Twist estaba algo embobado es sus ojos que ni siquiera noto que se veía muy obvio y esto comenzó a poner nerviosa a Karem lo cual solo se le podía ver un leve y sonrojo en sus mejillas sin duda alguna se estaba enamorando de un chico que apenas conocía.

-Sip no hay problema adiós cuídate mucho hermosa - dicho esto, Karem dio la vuelta y se dirigio a su meca completamente nerviosa y sonrojada no sabia que decir ante esto un chico la había llamado hermosa y eso era algo completamente nuevo para Ka pero estaba completamente feliz de ello al fin alguien había entrado a su vida.

"Apenas conozco a una chica y le digo hermosa puff a donde llegara esto ojala y no se haya molestado.. enserio esa chica me encanta y eso que apenas la vi pero se me hace muy tenaz, audaz, simpática simplemente todo lo que busco en una chica, solo espero que no tenga novio... solo eso deseo" (Hay Twist xD) pensando en esto se dirigio a su meca, la monto y se fue de nuevo a su trabajo en Industrias Blakk totalmente avergonzado.

Arranco su meca y acelero todo lo que pudo pero en el trayecto no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido le avergonzaba demasiado y lo unico que pensaba o deseaba era que eso jamas hubiera sucedido, conocer a la chica si pero pasar por el momento incomodo no simplemente le avergonzaban esas cosas.

Al llegar a Industrias Blakk estaciono su meca, se desmonto y se dirigio a su cuarto, al llegar ahi se acosto en su cama visiblememte agotado ahora lo que queria era dormir y olvidarse de todo menos de karem ahora ella constantemente se presentaba en la mente de Twist.

Con karem...

Ella se fue visiblemente sonrojada, al montarse en su meca acelero todo lo que esta pudo dar pero unos minutos despues le parecio oir una meca detras de ella, acelero lo que pudo pero su meca ya no daba para mas asi que solo espero y deseo que no fuera aquel chico que se encontro en el bosque.

-Hola Ka- se hoyo detras de ella una voz femenina, la chica alineo su meca a la par de ella.

-Ah, hola Zaira- su corazon latio mas despacio en cuanto supo que no era el chico si no una de sus mejores amigas y aparte la que la molestaba todo el tiempo pero sobre todo la queria y estimaba mucho.-Linda meca..

-Gracias

- supongo que le copiaste a Eli no es asi?- dicho esto su amiga comenzo a sonrojarse pero levemente oir ese nombre le causaba un gran sonrojo por lo cual prefirio voltearse en lo que se tranquilizaba, ante esto Karem rio burlonamente.

-muy graciosa Ka- dijo con sarcasmo- supongo que no te fue nada mal con ese chico...como se llama...asi con.. Twist- karem dejo de reir al escuchar ese nombre, el recuerdo vino de nuevo a su mente haciendola sonrojar.

-Callate!-ante esto dicho Zaira no dejaba de reirse del cambio de color de el rostro de su amiga simplemente todas las tonalidades de rojo estaban en su rostro a lo cual Zaira sonrio divertidamente.

-Y como te ha ido con tu novio Zaira?- karem decidio cambiar de tema para no avergonsarse mas de lo que ya estaba y su unica salida era molestar a Zaira con lo que se le viniera a la mente.

-no tengo novio- la risa de Zaira se apago al escuchar la palabra novio, lo unico que se le vino a la mente en ese instante fue pensar en Eli Shane. (Como siempre u.u xD)

- asi y entonces Eli que fue para ti un simple amigo?- karem rio burlonamente al ver la cara de su amiga estaba completamente avergonzada y no sabia que decir por lo que se concentro en manejar su meca y no volver a molestar a karem, no mientras se encuentre asi.

Zaira no contesto la pregunta y siguio sin contestarla ya que se encontraba demasiado incomoda para siquiera poder hablar con su amiga Karem, ya se vengaria despues.

- Y bien vas a hablar o simplemente quedarte callada?- volvio a insistir Karem pero esta vez con un tono de picardia y a la vez una leve sonrisa de malicia ocupaba el rostro de aquella chica.

-no pienso hablar de nada, mejor me voy tengo cosas que hacer- dicho esto acelero su meca hasta lograr revasar a Karem pero esta siguio insistiendo.

-no vas a ir al refugio?- pregunto- tal vez este Eli Shane para que puedas platicar con el, jaja- karem no pudo aguantar la risa, molestar a Zaira la hacia reir complacidamente pero lo que no sabia es que Zaira tenia algo entre manos.

-te diviertes molestandome?- su tono no era jugueton ni de malicia solo era su voz normal algo enojada pero Karem sabia que ella no podia enojarse tan facilmente con la gente sin algun motivo asi que todo lo tomo a juego.

- te digo la verdad? Me encanta molestarte y mas cuando te ruborizas al escuchar el nombre de el liderde la Banda

- Muy bien creo que ya fue suficiente, me voy a mi casa a descansar despues hablamos y no contestare nada de lo que dijiste, es informacion confidencial y se que si te dijo te la pasaras molestandome con eso todo el tiempo mejor prefiero estar en casa- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Zaira se avergonzó por lo cual prefería irse a su casa que seguir aguantando a la loca de su amiga. **(Yo tambn te quiero ka XD)**

-Ay por favor Zaira! No seas tan dramatica.. por favor!

-Si soy dramatica te molesta que sea asi?- karem alineo su meca con la de Zaira

-Si me molesta a veces pero ahora solo estoy jugando contigo pasala bien no?

-okey tratare de ser menos dramatica pero por ahora quiero ir a mi casa mi abuela me espera

-no,no,no por favor ven al refugio no quiero sentirme sola...

-sola?-pregunto con incredilidad- pero si tienes a la banda porque razon estarias sola?

-por una simple palabra... amor- tan solo decirlo le molestaa e incomodaba tanro pero cuando se trataba de ella era mucho mas tranquilo y feliz, ella creia en el amor pero no queria decircelo a sus amigas ya que esfo mostraria vulnerabilodad asi que solo prefiera ser ruda y fuerte por ahora.

-esta bien ire contigo pero solo un rato porque enverda necesito dormir

-okey vamos se hace tarde- dicho esto ambas comenzaron a hacer carreras y acelerar pero Zaira transformo la meca-lobo que tenia en una meca-moto "igualita que Eli.. no cabe duda que esta chica esta obsesionada con el lider de la Banda" se dijo a si misma pero procuro no comentar nada ya que si lo hacia probablememte la chica se iria a su casa.

Lograron divisar el refugio y poco a poco fueron deteniendo sus mecas, al llegar se desmontaron de sus mecas las dejaron en el garaje y fueron directo al refugio.

Al entrar en la sala se encontraban las parejitas mirandose y coqueteandose uno al otro eso le provoco a Karem unas leves ganas de vomitar arcoiris **(xD)**, se volteo y miro a Zaira.

-Ves por eso queria que me acompañaras,y para no quedarme sola!- pero al parecer su amiga miraba a todos tiernamente, nunca comprendio la actitud de su amiga pero simplemente llego a la conclusión de que su amiga estaba fascinada con lo romántico y eso tenia mucho sentido ya que ella ha sido romántica con todos y muy cariñosa no le sorprendía nada que no fuese así, todos esos actos románticos le encantaban a Zaira ya que le gustaba mucho lo meloso y lo romántico **(eso es verdad XD x algo me dicen la reina de lo meloso xD)**

Karem le dio un pequeño golpecito a Zaira en el brazo para que despertara o volviera de su mundo de fantasías en el que hora estaba, Zaira reacciono y sin decir mas camino a la cocina claro jalando a Karem.

-¿Enserio tenias que traerme?- ante esto karem se encogió de hombros - era a única opción para no quedarme sola

-Pero es... que... ahh.. olvídalo

-¿Que me ibas a decir?

-nada es un tema que prefiero mantener en secreto- la chica se dispuso a irse pero justo cuando se estaba acercando a la puerta alguien jalo su brazo con fuerza

-Auch!- Karem soltó a Zaira esta solo se sobo con la palma de su mano era evidente que Karem era mas fuerte que Zaira, a Zaira la subestimaban mucho en cuestión de la fuerza pero nadie nunca ha conocido su lado mas agresivo pero ella prefiere ser amigable y amable porque la agresividad no se le da mucho y mas con esa cara de niña inocente.

-Disculpa era la única manera de que no te fueras a.. otro lado

-Uff esta bien que necesitas o que quieres

-Sabes lo que quiero y quiero que me lo cuentes hoy mismo te parece

-Esta bien- suspiro agobiada no sabia si contarle o no a Karem pero de igual manera asintió ya que era su mejor amiga y no tenia que ocultarle nada al respecto -te lo contare después en mi casa...- suspiro- lo prometo- Karem se quedo mas tranquila con esto ultimo ya que sabia que su amiga siempre cumplia sus promesas aunque le costara demasiado.

-Ok y ahora que lo prometiste ...mmm... estas celosa cierto?

-puff claro que no...

-Sabes que eres muy mala mintiendo no es asi?

-si, si lo se- agacho la mirada evitando ver a su amiga- porque debería estar celosa? lo nuestro ya paso y ya no importa...¿contenta? eso es lo que querías oír no es así? pues ya obtuviste la verdad.. puedes dejarme en paz

-no, no te dejare en paz porque debes contarme todo...estas celosa OMG! jeje debí suponerlo

-claro después de que me cuentes lo que paso con ese tal... twist...y no, no debiste suponerlo lo tengo que superar a como de lugar me guste o no- Zaira estaba demasiado dolida para siquiera poder recordar lo que tuvieron ellos dos **(Eli y Zaira XD)**,Zaira se estaba metiendo en una "jugarreta" **(por decirlo así)** y a Karem no le gustaba en lo absoluto, cada día su amiga estaba "despertando" mas en la cuestión de negocios cuando estaba todo un día con ella, eso la alegraba pero a la vez le enojaba porque cuando se trataba de ella siempre le hacia jugarretas y unas muy buenas.

-puff okey te contare.. pero.. después de que me cuentes lo de Eli..

-bueno ya trato cerrado.. ahora debo ir.. amm.. yo.. debo ir.. eh... afuera.. ¡si.. afuera..!

-Pero no me dejes aquí con este par de enamorados

-No es mi culpa que Bily y Pili se hallan unido, tampoco es mi culpa que Eli y Trixie anden y tampoco es mi culpa.. bueno.. si.. la asumo.. yo ayude a Akyra a estar con Kord siento que hacen muy bonita pareja y se ven lindos juntos..

-Y tu?

-amm.. yo.. ¿que?

-¿Tu no tienes novio?- pregunto incrédula ya que Zaira era y seguirá siendo muy romántica en cuestiones amorosas y se le hacia raro que ella no tuviera novio simplemente no lo creía.

-amm.. no.. no tengo novio.. pero creo que debo irme...

-pero...pero.. Zaira no me dejes aquí!..

-Como ya repetí antes no fue mi culpa- se encogió de hombros y se retiro del refugio al menos a unos cuantos metros, pero no se iba a ir solo quería ir a respirar aire y a pensar claramente, esa era su forma de calmarse conectándose con el mundo especialmente con la naturaleza. (eso es cierto me gusta el ambiente xD)

Mientras con Karem...

-Ahh esto no puede estar pasando..- Karem se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta que daba paso a la cocina, estaba exasperada todo esto la hacia sentirse confundida, no sabia lo que significaba la palabra amor, sinceramente jamás se enamoro de alguien como para llegarlo a amar profundamente había chicos que le gustaban pero no era amor era simplemente atracción.

Se separo del marco de la puerta y camino hacia el refrigerador por algo de comida, tenia mucha hambre y todo esto ya la estaba hartando, cuando acabo decidió subirse a su cuarto pero en cuanto toco el primer escalón se arrepintió y mejor salió a entrenar en el patio trasero del refugio necesitaba mejorar y urgentemente.

Estando allí comenzó a lanzar babosas inofensivas utilizando los trucos que había logrado "aprender" por si misma y a medida que iba obteniendo nuevos trucos lanzaba babosas mas poderosas, decidió practicar con Ilussion su babosa Versátil la cual por ahora se quedo en su forma original y no "imito" a ninguna otra babosa.

Ilussion se transformo en una carnero ya que le gustaba ser una y Karem no se interponía ante eso, la cargo y la disparo hacia unos arbustos donde pensó que no habría nadie.

Al dispararla esta logro atravesar los arbustos y del otro lado de estos alcanzo a oírse la palabra Auch!, Karem corrió a ver de quien se trataba pero se sorprendió tanto que al ver quien era su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente y esta comenzó a ponerse un tanto nerviosa.

-H-hola que-e haces-s por aquí?- pregunto un tanto nerviosa ya que la mirada de el chico se poso en los ojos cafés de esta y no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y tensa a la vez, sin duda alguna había bajado la guardia y ahora era prácticamente inofensiva.

-amm...yo.. eh.. uff.. te estaba vigilando..

-Y ¡¿porque?!

-Porque me gustas Karem.. por eso.. algo me dice que debo protegerte hasta el final...simplemente estoy enamorado de ti.. auch!- volvió a repetir la palabra porque el golpe que recibió de la babosa carnero lo dejo demasiado lastimado del estomago por lo que a Twist se le dificultaba respirar.

-Oh.. déjame ayudarte.. ven...conmigo... adentro... para que te pueda curar...

-no, no creo que sea bien recibido en el refugio de la Banda de Shane...

-no importa este es el lugar donde vivo...o apenas me instale y no pueden decirme que hacer y que no hacer.. de acuerdo ahora acompáñame

-si no tengo otra opción.. auch!...pero...-karem se acerco y lo callo, Twist guardo silencio en cuanto Karem lo indico ya que no podía hacer nada ante los encantos de aquella chica, Karem trato de levantarlo, lo levanto y el a duras penas pudo caminar ya que la falta de respiración lo hacia perder fuerza, camino como pudo y entro al refugio.

En el refugio...

Karem entro con Twist adolorido por el golpe de la babosa, vaya que esta si era poderosa, subio las escaleras a su cuarto donde normalmente se quedaba con frecuencia pero apenas pudo subir porque Eli logro divisar a Twist y se puso de pie un tanto molesto.

-¡¿Qué demonios hace el aquí?!- pregunto exasperado ya que Twist no era bienvenido en el refugio no desde aquella traición que marco a la banda de Shane.

-No es de tu incumbencia Eli- le respondió Karem con un tono algo molesto, en ese preciso instante entro Zaira quien por fin decidió aparecer después de un rato.

Pero al entrar Eli tenia preparada su lanzadora para contraatacar a Twist, todavía no podía superar la traición tal vez lo haya hecho pero con el simple hecho de que Twist estuviera en su refugio, en su propia casa lo "desencadeno".

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú- respondió Zaira apuntándole con su lanzadora en la cual una babosa sierra se encontraba, Karem volteo a ver a Zaira y le sonrió agradecida de que estuviera de su lado pero en cambio Trixie le envió una mirada de furia a Zaira. (lo que es el amor XD)

Eli dejo su lanzadora y volteo a ver a Zaira quien no se molesto en sonrojarse ni ponerse nerviosa ya que poco a poco lo iba superando.

-¿Enserio? ¿Te pones del lado de Twist solo por Karem?- pregunto incrédulo

-Si, estoy con ella te guste o no

-Pues bueno si es tu decisión...

-creí que seria buena idea venir pero al parecer me equivoque.. mejor me voy.. no quiero interrumpir a la feliz pareja...

-si creo que deberías hacerlo... al fin de cuentas aquí estorbas...

-Carajo...sabia que no debía venir..- dicho esto salio corriendo del refugio de vuelta a su casa, no quería que nadie la viera frágil y menos ante los insultos de Trixie a veces solia ser muy ruda y otras veces buena onda.

Con karem...

Hace un rato que habían subido y Karem no dejaba de darle las gracias a Zaira por interferir pero de no hacerlo ¿Qué hubiera pasado? ¿Se habría armado una guerra o algo parecido? dejo de pensar en esas preguntas para ponerle atención a Twist.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto Karem

-Si, mucho mejor ahora que estas aquí- ante esto Karem no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo pero Twist no se dio cuenta y siguió hablando -Sabes algo Ka...te quiero mucho, si tal vez es demasiado pronto para decírtelo pero es que en verdad eres hermosa! no se como una chica así no puede tener novio..

-Creo que ya conoces la respuesta

-si...mmm.. pero es que yo veo cosas positivas en ti... como dije antes eres audaz, simpática, eres super wow.. la verdad es que me gustas Ka y mucho, tal vez pienses que solo por conocerme menos de un dia o quizá mas esto solo sea atracción pero créeme yo se de lo que hablo solo confía en mi..

-confió en ti... pero y si llegas a lastimarme?

-créeme eso no sucederá lo prometo- se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un dulce beso y por falta del aire se fueron separando hasta intercambiar miradas demasiado dulces, después intercambiaron sonrisas sinceras.

-me gustas Twist.. y mucho.. siempre me ha fascinado ser mala por decirlo así... me encantaría poder trabajar-r ahí-i- los ojos de Twist estaban mirándola con sinceridad y cariño lo cual hizo ruborizar a Karem y ponerla mas nerviosa de lo que ya esta.

-entonces me permitirías salir contigo y ayudarte con tu entrenamiento para hacerte mas fuerte?

-si, estoy de acuerdo pero ahora necesitas descansar mañana vengo para ver como sigues...- dicho esto Karem se retiro pero antes de que pudiera alejarse de la cama, Twist la tomo del brazo y la jalo para él, haciendo que con esto sus labios se juntaran de nuevo, al separarse un pequeño rubor pudo notarse en karem quien ahora mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Buenas noches princesa!- karem se ruborizo y salió del cuarto sin decir mas pero lo que no sabia era que un par de chicas les había tomado una foto juntos y esas chicas era temperance y Romina.

Karem se fue a su cuarto sin siquiera cenar, todo su estomago estaba lleno de "mariposas" (saben a lo que me refiero xD) y no podía dormir sin antes pensar en él, pensaría en el ahora y para siempre, Twiste sentía lo mismo por karem asi que al fin el destino se cargo de unirlos, al fin algo bueno pasaba en sus vidas.

En la sala...

Temperance y Romina no tenían sueño por lo cual se pusieron a platicar ya que no había mas que hacer, en la tele no había nada interesante a media noche y lanzar babosas no era de su agrado ya que a la medianoche podía pasarles algo, prefirieron quedarse en casa así estarían seguras y no pasaría nada malo.

-pobre Zaira- dijo temperance para tener algo de que hablar y no quedar en un silencio fatal

-¿Porque lo dices?- pregunto Romi algo confundida

-¿Acaso no viste? ¿no escuchaste?

-Amm.. no creo que andaba perdida en otro mundo- confeso.-pero que sucedió?

-Se fue llorando, salió del refugio y evito voltearme a ver pero en sus mejillas escurrieron 2 lagrimas que me hicieron sentir mal..

-pero ¿porque estaba llorando?- Romi no lograba comprender a donde quería llegar su amiga

-por el simple hecho de que Trixie le dijo estorbo, Zaira es frágil en cuanto a los sentimientos, lo digo porque la conozco muy bien y se que se guarda todo su dolor pero ahora fue una excepción ya que no pudo aguantar las lagrimas que llevaba adentro

-o que mal... solo espero que alguien la haya acompañado...porque de estar sola la haría sentir mucho peor

-tranquila no te alteres, en cuanto la vi salir llorando llame a Akyra quien me hizo el favor de acompañarla junto a Kord... su nuevo novio

-menos mal... espero que no se enoje con nosotras por no haber estado ahí

-tranquila no lo hara de eso estoy segura- dicho esto Romi le regalo una dulce mirada de amigas y Temperance se al devolvió con todo gusto.

-creo que deberíamos ir a dormir, tengo mucho sueño ya..

-sip creo que si- dicho esto apagaron las luces del refugio y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

-buenas noches temperance

-buenas noches romi

Y ambas se fueron a dormir, cada una en sus respectivas habitaciones pero quedaban 3 habitaciones vacías una era la de Zaira y las otras dos eran de Akyra y Kord que desde hace tiempo comenzaron a vivir juntos y les agradaba mucho la idea.

Al día siguiente todos despertaron y se encontraban unos en la sala y otros en la cocina, en la sala se encontraban Eli, Trixie y Pronto quien desde hace días se había ido a colina topo y apenas había regresado, en la cocina se encontraban Temperance, Romina y Karem hablando sobre lo que le paso a Zaira, sin duda alguna Karem estaba furiosa pero no planeaba desquitarse con Trixie por ahora, no mientras Eli estuviera cerca.

Unas horas mas tarde todos habían desayunado, Eli y Pronto fueron con Garfio Rojo ya que por ahora la lanzadora de Eli se había dañado con el tiempo, dejando asi a Trixie sola, aunque sabia defenderse no podía luchar con Karem ya que era mucho mas fuerte que ella.

Karem se acerco a Trixie y se sentó en el sofá a aclarar bien las cosas.

-¿porque lo hiciste?

-hacer que cosa?- Trixie la miro incrédula

-Hay Trixie por favor! porque la heriste! porque le dijiste estorbo! ¡¿Porque?!- Trixie se quedo sin respuesta alguna, solo bajo la mirada en señal que estaba arrepentida.

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta, Temperance fue a abrir y al hacerlo se encontró a Zaira,Akyra y a Kord, Zaira estaba un tanto triste ella aumia haberlo superado pero o era así.

-Zaira!- Karem se alejo de Trixie para ir a abrazar a su compañera.- Me da mucho gusto que estas aquí...

-Yo no diría lo mismo- su animo estaba por los suelos jamás nadie le había dicho estorbo y ahora que alguien lo hacia se sentía basura.

-Ok alejémonos de todo esto.. ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Zaira se lo pensó un momento para luego responder

-mmm... me sentiría bien haciendo un viaje Alla arriba

-Enserio? wow entonces acepto ir contigo

-a..a..a en primera tu y Twist irán, yo ire con alguien y aky y Kord nos acompañanran le parece?

-pero que hay de nosotras- interrumpieron Temperance y Romina

-Bueno también podrían acompañarme me ayudaría mucho bien su compañía

Karem se retiro y fue a haber si Twist estaba despierto para darle la noticia, él ya sabia que el mundo ardiente existía pero quería conocerlo.

Con Twist...

Alguien toco la puerta, Twist dejo pasar a la persona ya que sabia que era Karem y le gustaba mucho su compañía

-Ah.. hola Karem como has estado?

-Lo mismo te venia a preguntar

-Yo voy mejorando pero solo tenia que descansar así que ya estoy mejor, ven acércate debo decirte algo- sin mas preámbulos Karem se acerco pero Twist susurraba en lo bajo asi que tuvo que acercarse pero al hacerlo Twist le robo un beso, Karem se puso de las mil tonalidades de rojo.

-Amm.. y-yo solo v-vine a d-decirte a-algo...

-Apuesto a que terminaran juntos- susurro Zaira un tanto mas animada, nadie sabia porque solo ella comprendía la razón de su felicidad

-En eso tienes mucha razón- se hoyo decir a Temperance un tanto alejada.

-Esto si se va a cumplir y me encargare de que asi sea...

* * *

**Que les parecio? espero que te haya gustado Ka me esforcé mucho y perdonen las faltas de ortografía o lo demás es que quería tenerlo listo espero que me entiendan.. **

**Saludos! **

**karem te gusto? ._. siento que no.. ero bueno **

**PD: hasta la próxima Karem muajaja esto no se quedara asi **

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
